Halloween Ice Age Style
by mwang
Summary: Hello, hope you enjoy this belated Halloween fanfic! Read and Review and...please, hang on to your sanity. In fact, I suggest tying it to your wrist. I/we own nothing.


Disclaimer: If I owned Ice Age and/or its characters, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. Thus, I don't own this franchise

**Hey y'all, guess which playful co-partner this is?**

**Of you guessed Groucho Marxx, you are...**

**Wrong.**

**HOWEVER, if you guessed Secret Agent Smart, you are CORRECT! **

**Well, it seems that my/our number of readers of my fanfictions have declined...anyways, thanks to those two certain readers who consistently review every story and every chapter I write! **

**You know who you are.**

**Yes, you.**

**No, not _you._**

**the other You.**

**Yeah, that one.**

**And that other one.**

**No, not the tuba player, the _other_ one.**

**No, you know what, just never mind. They know who they are!**

**ANYWAY, enough rambling on pointlessly thereby wasting your time.**

**Here's a Halloween special that one person knew about in advance! **

**Inspired by a certain Diego fan who said they were gonna write one so then I was all like "Hey, I should write a Halloween Special too!" and then- -**

**Diego: Shut up already and get on with it.**

**S.A.S.: *frowns***

**On with the show. WAIT, hey, so this story isn't going to be as thought through as my other ones. It's not going to be one with like...I don't know, 'touching' moments. I'm going to prove that **

**1. Don't hate me! I'll get back to serious writing soon.**

**2. there's a reason why people say I'm not the sharpest paper clip in the kitchen.**

**3. My friend, the real "Mwang" is gonna help me. I warn you, she...isn't exactly "all there" when it comes to writing.**

**4. Please don't hate us...**

**5. review PLEASE**

* * *

><p>"Ellie," began Manny," I'm not entirely sure having Peaches trick or treat so young is safe-" "Of COURSE it's safe, honey! We go through this every year!" Peaches (who was dressed as a bush) ran around the cave happily, yelling, "It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown!"<p>

Tabitha slouched on a pile of grass (why it was in there, the world will never know), bored to death. She hadn't bothered dressing up this year, partly because she couldn't think of anything that would work for her (besides a vampire, but Crash took that), and partly because all she really cared about was the candy. You never get too old for candy. Well, maybe once you get dentures, you might have to lay off on the Snickers, but...

Still.

* * *

><p>Eddie had volunteered (or rather, Manny had demanded he do it) to prepare and hand out the candy apples.<br>"Let's see," he mumbled, throwing in as much sugar, spice, and everything else in the kitchen that he thought he'd need into the wooden bowl. He mixed it quickly, and put it near Sid's fire to heat and caramelize.  
>Little did he know that Zinc Trisodium Aspartate isn't something possums should eat in large quantities.<p>

* * *

><p>Crash, his normal prank-buddie having been busy, nominated Tabitha as Eddie's substitute for the night. Of course, his options would be limited, as although Buck was insane and adventurous (not to mention downright awesome), he wasn't one to risk his daughter's safety. Especially on the night which people were known to be kidnapped, eaten, lost, etc.<br>In other words, if Tabitha so much as broke a bone, Buck would never let Crash live it down.

Correction, if she so much as pulled a muscle, Buck would never let Crash live it down. Well, maybe he might.  
>Better not to take chances, though.<p>

* * *

><p>"Manny, for the last time, I am not, and never will, dress up," said Diego. "Diego, for <em>Peaches!<em>" pleaded the mammoth. "Manny, since when have I ever dressed up 'for Peaches'? That's right! Never! And that's not going to change! Why don't you dress up? You're her dad," and before Manny could convince him other wise, the saber turned and walked off. Not too far off, but Off enough so that the mosquitoes wouldn't bite.

Which reminds me: Sid was dressed as a zombie. Little did they know the horrific reality TV show their lives would become.

Wait, TV wasn't around yet.

Never mind.

* * *

><p>"CRASH!" screamed Eddie. "HELP ME! THE EVIL CANDY APPLE IF CHASING ME! !" "DON'T WORRY!" yelled Crash, picking up some of the weird covering, "I'll eat it!"<p>

Then he ate some, but sadly, it killed him.

But, he lived.

"AH!" screamed Eddie, "IT'S THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD! INVASION OF THE BODY SNATCHERS!" Just then Buck walked in. He looked very surprised and he was, so...he just walked away. Then an eagle came and pecked at his face! But, it was a magical eagle, so it teleported him to Mamby Pamby Land! "O-M-G!" he exclaimed, licking a boat made of candy canes. Oh, taste like chicken. Boom goes the eagle. Explosion aahhhh chicken look theres elvis the cat dancing on a window. Whoa its a pumpkin oh wait thats just elvis the daancing caat doodootaodo. Just then, Zombie Crash burst in and tackled Joe the Professional Burger Flipper. Joe got SO mad that he sued Zombie Eddie for candy. Because Zombie Eddie had no candy, he stole it from Peaches and added Tabitha to the pile of loot.

Peaches screamed and Tabitha scratched his eye out, but since he was a zombie it didn't hurt him one bit. Then Tabitha bit Joe the Burger Flipper and Buck teleported back to the ice age and saved the day- - hooray!  
>With help from his trustworthy accomplice, Diego, of course.<p>

And they lived happily ever after (sort of. Not really).

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Agent Smart: *dodges angry readers* Don't kill me! SHE did it all! (the weird part, I mean)<strong>

**Mwang: Hello peoples don't take this seriously I don't**

**Secret Agent Smart: way to help our traffic flow**

**Mwang: heh heh heh**

**Secret Agent Smart: Review or face penalty**


End file.
